Hurt People
by Le chat Leo
Summary: [OS / Post-épisode 23] Après le combat contre Kenbukyo et son tigre noir, Ryo ne peut s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Pour lui, tout est de sa faute. Et puis, ce sentiment d'avoir été mis à l'écart par Touma n'arrange rien.


_**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) ! Je suis toute nouvelle sur ce fandom ! Bon sang, comment ai-je fait pour passer à côté d'un anime aussi cool ? Je me le demande !**_

 _ **Bref, j'ajoute ma pierre à l'édifice, comme on dit ! Pourquoi un petit Ryo Sanada/Touma Hashiba pour commencer ?**_

 _ **Je tiens à rappeler qu'aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.**_

 _ **PAR CONTRE, je tiens à vous dire que si vous n'avez pas vu l'épisode 23, passez votre chemin ! ça spoile sévère !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

La nuit venait de tomber sur Shinjuku et ses environs. La lune se cachait malicieusement derrière une lourde traînée de nuages, et un vent régulier caressait les forêts et les prairies environnantes. Au manoir de Nasuti, tout le monde dormait à poings fermés, une ambiance paisible régnait sur la demeure. Malheureusement, Ryo Sanada se sentait bien seul à ne pas trouver le sommeil. Depuis une heure, il était assis sur son lit, parfaitement éveillé, à regarder par sa fenêtre le décor verdoyant se métamorphoser sous ses yeux. Il devint lentement grisaillé, presque noir. Les nuages glissèrent aisément dans le ciel sombre, ils firent disparaître le reflet de la lune dans les lacs voisins. Cette subite transformation du paysage le rendit encore plus triste qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Malgré la bouille sereine de Byakuen, qui somnolait paisiblement de l'autre côté de la chambre, le samouraï du feu ne parvint pas à sourire. Son cœur était bien trop lourd pour trouver un semblant de joie. La froideur de sa chambre ne l'aidait pas non plus, elle glaçait son corps tremblant. L'idée de s'enrouler dans ses couvertures ne l'effleura même pas, il n'en avait aucune envie. Il était là, inerte, à laisser défiler patiemment le temps. Le tic-tac de son horloge ne l'affectait guère, c'était comme s'il ne l'entendait plus. Accaparé par ses pensées, plus rien ne le dérangeait, pas même l'orage débutant sur un coup de tonnerre qui lui parut bien lointain.

Il n'arrivait pas à oublier les paroles de Touma, c'était plus fort que lui. Elles grouillaient dans son esprit telles des araignées. La culpabilité avait pris le dessus, il était trop tard pour retourner en arrière. Un jour, ce sentiment de colère ferait fuir l'Armure Suprême, c'était inévitable. Il était trop faible pour dompter ses émotions, même essayer lui semblait impossible. Son caractère impulsif avait eu raison de lui, il le régissait entièrement. Quelle plaie. Peut-être que finalement, sa place n'était pas parmi les Samurai Troopers.

Peut-être que Touma avait eu raison de le mettre à l'écart. Il ne faisait que ralentir le groupe avec ses états d'âme.

Ryo retint ses larmes. Tout était de sa faute, il en était convaincu. C'était de sa faute s'il avait entraîné ses camarades dans cette guerre contre Arago et ses sbires. C'était de sa faute s'ils avaient souffert durant leurs nombreuses batailles. C'était de sa faute si Byakuen avait été blessé durant le combat contre Kenbukyo, l'un des épéistes de l'Empire du Mal, et son tigre noir. C'était de sa faute si le combattant des étoiles l'avait écarté de la bande. Son immense chagrin n'avait pas beaucoup de valeur aux yeux des autres, tout ce qui comptait était la protection de l'Armure Suprême, après tout. A quoi bon parler de son mal-être ? Personne ne l'écouterait, de toute manière. Il était _le plus faible_ des cinq.

L'ennemi aussi n'avait pas tort. Il n'était pas digne de porter l'Armure Suprême.

Même si son fidèle tigre blanc se remettait tranquillement de ses blessures, le jeune sabreur continuait de patauger dans un océan de culpabilité. Même si lui et ses amis avaient vaincu définitivement leur ennemi au tigre noir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester bloqué sur le discours de Touma. Il tournait en boucle dans sa tête comme un vieux tourne-disques grésillant, toujours aussi harceleur et amer. Ces mots le fatiguaient toujours autant, sa peine finit par le saisir à la gorge. Cette fois, il laissa couler ses larmes douloureux sur ses joues. Cette souffrance refusait de partir, elle avait envahi son corps tout entier. Son cœur lui faisait horriblement mal, il cognait comme un fou dans sa poitrine. Une véritable torture s'était emparée de lui.

Byakuen se réveilla, perturbé par ces ondes négatives que propageait son maître. Il mugit tristement, se leva et vint frotter sa grosse tête contre ses mollets. Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, le comportement de son tigre l'attendrit énormément. Il émit un soupir amusé et vint caresser le front de l'animal d'une main légèrement tremblante.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je vais bien. Murmura-t-il, tu devrais te reposer, mon grand.

Le félin fit semblant de ne pas avoir bien compris cette suggestion. Il se coucha aux pieds de son propriétaire, qui laissa échapper un petit rire. Il avait bien de la chance d'avoir un tel fauve à ses côtés. Il était toujours prêt à le consoler, le défendre et le protéger.

\- Tu es aussi têtu que moi, à ce que je vois. Constata avec tendresse le samouraï du feu.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Byakuen dressa vivement ses oreilles et Ryo leva la tête.

\- Entrez. Ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Sans surprise, ce fut Touma Hashiba qui apparut dans l'encadrement du passage. Le plus jeune soupira longuement avant de détourner le regard, la colère commençant déjà à agiter ses nerfs. Le combattant des étoiles ne prêta aucune attention à cet accueil froid et s'avança vers son ami, l'air inquiet.

\- Bonsoir, Ryo. Salua-t-il simplement.

Un court silence s'en suivit. L'atmosphère dans la pièce était devenue tendue, et pourtant, ils n'avaient même engagé une conversation. Le plus âgé se trouva fort mal à l'aise face à tant d'hostilité, il décida de ne pas s'asseoir à côté de son camarade, par peur de le contrarier.

\- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il avec une extrême prudence.

Aucune réponse ne fut élocutée par le concerné. Touma souffla discrètement. Il devina facilement qu'il n'était pas la bienvenue dans cette chambre. La tension entre eux fut si forte que Byakuen préféra quitter la pièce, attristé par ce silence. Dehors, la pluie tomba avec douceur sur les campagnes de Shinjuku, accompagnée d'éclairs lumineux et de quelques coups de tonnerre bruyants.

\- Parle-moi, Ryo. Insista Touma, je sais que quelque chose ne va pas. Pourquoi me tournes-tu le dos ?

\- Je suis inutile, pas vrai ? Rétorqua son camarade.

\- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ?

Le brun daigna enfin tourner la tête et plonger son regard vide dans celui du plus âgé, plus intense. Leurs yeux se lançaient de vives étincelles, leurs gorges se serrèrent et leurs mains se fermèrent sur elles-mêmes. L'incompréhension du samouraï bleu et la rancœur du guerrier du feu sortirent de leurs gonds et s'affrontèrent violemment en une dispute féroce.

\- A ton avis ! Gueula le plus jeune.

\- Parle moins fort, tu risques de réveiller les autres. Chuchota sévèrement le bleuté.

\- Non, je ne baisserai pas d'un ton ! J'en ai rien à faire !

Un dialogue de sourds s'était installé entre eux. Ils ne s'écoutaient pas, ne se comprenaient pas. Ryo se complaisait dans sa colère, tandis que Touma cherchait maladroitement à deviner la source de toute cette rage.

\- Partout où je passe, je crée des problèmes ! S'emporta brutalement le samouraï rouge.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? S'indigna son frère d'armes, ça ne te ressemble pas de te dévaloriser comme ça.

\- Tu me l'as toi-même dit, ma haine ferait fuir l'Armure ! Tout est de ma faute ! Je ne suis qu'un poids pour vous, je le sais ! Je suis incapable de me servir des sabres divins !

Le guerrier des étoiles fronça les sourcils, incapable de savoir ce qui se cachait derrière les paroles du plus jeune. Il avait beau se creuser les méninges, retourner le problème dans tous les sens, peser le sens de chaque mot, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre d'où venait une telle désolation.

\- Je ne suis pas digne d'être un samouraï. Murmura le combattant du feu.

\- Non. Riposta sèchement son acolyte.

\- Je ne vous apporte rien de bon. Je vous embête avec mes états d'âme.

\- C'est faux.

Cette réponse fut accompagné d'un pénible silence. Leurs ventres grondaient de douleur, leurs mains tremblaient d'effroi, leurs pensées s'entremêlaient dans leurs têtes. A l'extérieur, la pluie s'abattit plus fort, le tonnerre se fit plus sonore et le paysage s'assombrit peu à peu.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? Implora son ami, qui voulut en avoir le cœur net, pourquoi tu m'as écarté du groupe ?

Le bleuté n'osa pas répondre à la question désespérée du plus jeune. Au fond de lui, il le savait. Il était responsable de toute cette détresse émanant de son ami. Il avait fait une grave erreur. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas mesuré la portée de ses mots, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas correctement réfléchi à son discours avant de confier ses craintes à Ryo. Un profond remords fit alors surface dans son esprit agité.

Il avait cru bien faire. Mais au lieu de raisonner son camarade, il l'avait plongé dans un immense désarroi proche de la folie. Quelle bêtise infâme.

\- Réponds-moi, Touma ! Cria le concerné, pourquoi ?

Le plus âgé n'avait aucune idée de comment formuler sa réponse sans le brusquer. Une honte démesurée s'empara alors de lui. Pour la première fois, il se trouva dans une impasse. Son génie habituel refusait de lui révéler la solution pour apaiser ce malheur qui rongeait le jeune guerrier.

\- Oh, je sais. Murmura celui-ci, tentant de retenir une nouvelle fois ses larmes, si tu as fait ça, c'est parce que je suis faible à tes yeux.

\- Stop. Ordonna sèchement le samouraï bleu.

\- Tu as bien fait de penser comme ça, Touma. Je ne suis qu'un empoté.

\- Arrête ça.

\- Kenbukyo n'avait pas tort. Je ne mérite pas d'être le porteur de l'Armure Suprême.

\- Ryo !

Le bleuté avança soudainement ses bras et attrapa fermement les épaules du samouraï rouge. Son regard changea aussitôt. Auparavant clair et hésitant, il devint sombre et déterminé.

\- Si je t'ai dit de telles choses, c'était uniquement pour te protéger ! Avoua-t-il enfin, ne supportant plus le conflit.

Cette révélation saisit aussitôt le concerné, qui releva la tête. Les yeux grands ouverts, il fixa intensément son camarade et contrôla difficilement sa respiration.

\- Je ne voulais plus que tu prennes de risques. Expliqua doucement celui-ci, je savais que tu étais en colère après Kenbukyo pour ce qu'il a fait à Byakuen, mais j'avais peur que tu ne te blesses davantage en te laissant envahir par la haine. Tout sentiment négatif malmène l'esprit et transforme n'importe quel combattant en un être ignoble, dénué de libre arbitre.

\- Touma… Appela faiblement Ryo.

\- Je te demande pardon pour tout le mal que je t'ai causé. Je me rends compte que mon discours était très maladroit, j'aurais dû réfléchir dessus au lieu de foncer directement.

Attendri par le visage effaré de son frère d'armes, le combattant des étoiles s'approcha un peu de son ami pour finalement l'enlacer avec gaucherie.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Ryo. Chuchota-t-il.

\- Je… Commença le brun.

\- Tu n'es pas faible. Tu es un samouraï redoutable, qui n'hésite pas à se sacrifier pour protéger ses amis. Tu mérites amplement de porter l'Armure Suprême, c'est elle qui t'a choisi.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Nous tenons énormément à toi, ici.

Le plus jeune vint timidement blottir sa tête dans le creux du cou du bleuté, heureux d'entendre des mots aussi flatteurs et sincères. Ce fut là une démonstration de la plus grande qualité de Touma. Il était toujours honnête, quoiqu'il arrive.

\- Je me rends compte que céder à la colère est quelque chose de très humain. Confia celui-ci, je suis navré de ne pas m'en être rendu compte plus tôt.

\- Ce n'est rien. Assura le combattant du feu.

Dehors, le temps se calma doucement. Les nuages s'éloignèrent petit à petit de la lune, la pluie se transforma en un fin rideau d'eau se posant avec douceur sur la fenêtre. Au diable les coups de tonnerre et les éclairs menaçants, la forêt paisible avait repris le dessus sur le vacarme ambulant de l'orage.

\- Ryo. Appela Touma.

\- Hm ? Fit le concerné.

\- Il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dit.

\- Je t'écoute.

Ils abandonnèrent leur étreinte pour se regarder d'une façon étrangement délicate. Une intensité nouvelle traversa les yeux du plus jeune âgé, elle brillait telle une flamme naissante.

\- Si… Si je t'ai tenu un discours aussi cafouilleux, c'est pour… Commença-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu deviens tout rouge. Constata son ami, amusé.

\- Te dire que…

\- Oui ?

\- Je crois que je t'aime.

Malgré cette révélation assez troublante, ils maintenaient leurs œillades tendres. Le samouraï du feu risqua même un petit sourire, qui mit son camarade dans tous ses états. Intérieurement, il en fut grandement bouleversé. Il ne méritait pas une telle douceur de la part d'un garçon aussi exceptionnel. Plus il le contemplait, plus il estimait avoir de la chance d'être à ses côtés.

\- Intéressant. Assura Ryo.

\- Tu trouves ? Demanda le bleuté.

\- Oh oui. Terriblement intéressant.

Touma trouva une immense timidité dans ses sentiments. Il resta là, sagement assis sur le lit, tandis que le brun, plus espiègle et aventureux, se pencha vers lui pour lui offrir un baiser chatouilleux, tout près de ses lèvres. Le plus âgé se cacha aussitôt le visage avec ses mains, sous l'œil amusé de son compagnon.

\- Tu devrais aller te coucher, je sens que tu ne vas pas tarder à t'effondrer. Conseilla-t-il.

\- Oui, tu as sûrement raison. Acquiesça son camarade.

Il se leva d'un bond et rejoignit la porte en trois grandes enjambées. Le plus jeune quitta également son lit pour le lui ouvrir, tel un gentleman distingué. Cependant, ils refusaient de se quitter sans une dernière étreinte particulièrement serrée, comme si leurs vies en dépendaient.

Ils étaient bien heureux que les choses se soient arrangées. Il était assez effrayant de voir que leurs liens avaient failli être brisés par un malentendu des plus singuliers. Le samouraï bleu se jura de mieux peser ses mots la prochaine fois qu'il confirait quelque chose à plus jeune. Mais pour l'instant, il laissa cette recommandation dans un coin de sa tête pour se concentrer uniquement sur ce lien entre lui et son ami qu'il n'arrivait plus à définir.

Avant de partir se coucher, il mémorisa avec soin l'apparence de Ryo. De grandes pupilles de la couleur du cyanite, un petit nez, des lèvres fines, une chevelure noir de jais, un cou mince, des épaules assez étroites, une taille élancée et une peau légèrement bronzée. Tout chez lui était parfait, et même s'il avait quelques défauts, ils seraient transformés en qualités.

Il crut entendre un « je t'aime aussi » alors qu'il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé, ses sentiments étaient bien réciproques. Et celui qu'il aimait lui avait bel et bien pardonné. La culpabilité n'avait plus sa place au sein de cette maison.

Maintenant que Touma se penchait sur la question, il ne croyait plus être amoureux. Il en était certain.


End file.
